


Lessons Learned

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Something RoyalAres brings Xena: Destroyer of Nations a gift.





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Ares or Xena-yadda yadda.   
> Rating: PG-13

"KILL EM ALLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The words cut through the air causing an exhilerated bolt of terror and excitement throughout the masses. Behind the guise of beauty the order sprung forth. A raven haired warrioress upon a golden mare, forelegs raised skyward. The gleam of the rider's sword reflected the suns rays as she held it toward the glowing orb. Ice cold blue eyes exuded a need for hate and carnage. The surrounding men ran foreward at her command, intending to cause great suffering to appease their appetites for greed. She, herself took off at full gallop into the awaiting troop-made up of commoners, who stood by fearfully, attempting in vain to hold the warlord back.   
  
Ever closer she came to these simple villagers. Their faces went blank, not a feature to notice or feel compassion for. Her sword came down on them one after one. The screams of terror escaped their lips, but she didn't hear it. She heard nothing. Her own men mercilessly slashed through the common people. Their cries for help falling on deaf ears.   
  
The warrioress and her men easily brought their opponents to their knees. She looked over the few survivors, and finally she did hear something. A small boy, gripping the hand of his father, shaken and crying simply asked, "Who is she father?"   
  
The man looked down to his boy, a broken and defeated glance. He started to open his mouth, but was cut off before a word was uttered by the woman herself.   
  
"Who am I, you ask? I am Xena, Warrior Princess, Destroyer of Nations. And YOU, are NOTHING."   
  
One of Xena's men looked to her and asked with eager anticipation, "Shall we finish them my princess?"   
  
Xena looked to the survivors. Their faces covered with dirt and tear stained. Women cradling the bodies of their once loves, and the boy with his father shaking below. She shifted in her seat, a moment of thought crossing her face. Her eyelids lowered down allowing just a slice of her blue eyes to pierce through.   
  
"Mmm, No. They can send along the word and warning of what happens when you defy Xena." With that, she turned her attention to the rest of her troops. "I want this village cleared out. Burn the homes, and bring anything of value back to the camp. I'll be waiting for you there. MOVE!" Xena smiled a manical grin at the broken people before her, turned her horse, and galloped off.   
  
Xena entered her campsite, large tents billowing in the breeze of the oncoming night. She dismounted her mare, and surveyed the goings on of the guards that had stayed to protect her supplies while she and the others sacked the town. Walking up to her tent, she eyed the guard standing before it.   
  
"Listen, I don't want to be disturbed for the rest of the night-Make SURE the men do as I told them. And remember, if I find out that any of that loot is missing, you and the others KNOW what the punishment is."   
  
The guard looked back at her, fear apparent in his eyes as he shook his head in compliance. She knew she had these men under her boot, and felt comfortable with retiring for the night. Xena entered her tent, the biggest on the premises, and began to take off her boots, and armor. She lazily stretched and yawned as she lay herself down on the soft furs below. The blue eyes slowly disappeared under the weight of her lids. Black locks of hair framed her face and in this state, she looked so innocent and graceful.   
  
Hours passed and the men at camp had all turned in for the night. All, except the few guards left to keep watch over the area. The black depths of Xena's tent were illuminated for a brief moment as sparkling lights and orbs appeared. The light was soon replaced with a powerfully built figure. Menacing dark eyes, and black hair. An essence of strength and intimidation kept within his being. He wore jewel garnished leather and a silver ring denoting his station in his realm. Within his grip he held something. It shined in his hands although there was no light to reflect. The circular object was foreign, and along with its beauty, it had a deadly edge to it-just like the woman sleeping before him. He stared at her awhile, knowing that the weapon in his hands, was meant for her.   
  
Slowly, he leaned over her and pressed it into her hands. A humming surge, warm and fuzzy, sang from it into both their grasps. Xena's eyes began to open, his already staring deep into the recently unveiled pools. Her eyes glanced down, seeing where this powerful energy was surfacing from. The warm glow danced off her glare and she smiled with satisfaction. Again she brought her eyes up to the form over her, whispering his name, "Ares"   
  
He smiled at this, as he bent his head down close to hers. Gently, he skimmed her lips with his own, delicately breathing her in. Slowly at first, building up his excitement, he burried his mouth into hers. She answered his need back, feeling delight within his touch. Ares held her strongly to him, the two wrapped up with passion and excitement. Relishing her in his hold, in his mind, and yes, even in his heart, he consummated their relationship.   
  
What seemed an eternity passed by, and the two simply held each other, finally breathing deeply the sweetness of the moment. Xena sighed to herself. Her chest ached. Under the layers of her own hard exterior, she felt her heart sing with .....love. She tightened her grip around him and eased down for much needed rest. Ares, stared at her for hours, taking in every inch of her beauty and strength. She was indeed his chosen. No one had or would ever compare to her. Together they would make the world their own. Lightly, he ran a finger down her face, and whispered, "I love you, Xena". He didn't know it at the time, but, she had heard him. Her heart lept at the sounds as he exhaled them. An inward joy ran throughout her and grew as she felt him lean in closer and kiss her lips ever so gently.Together they stayed entangled in one another's embrace.   
  
**********************************   
  
The sun was being to peak over the nearby mountains and Ares could sense one of the guards coming. He kissed his princess one more time before fading out- back to Olympus.   
  
The guard entered Xena's tent and made his presence known. Xena wearily opened her eyes, and first looked to where Ares had been. She placed her hand there, the warmth still lingering. A smile crept on her face-he had stayed all night.   
  
Feeling out of place, the guard faked a cough to regain Xena's attention. In his hands he carried her breakfast. "Just put it on the table and leave." She ordered it non-chalantly and the guard obeyed.   
  
Slowly, Xena got up and stretched. She felt new and in some way, stronger than before. She looked down to see her beautiful gift sitting on the edge of her furs. Picking it up, she pressed it to her lips, and hung on to it as she sat down to eat her breakfast.   
  
It was her favorite, quail eggs, bread and cheese with a portion of hamhock. The events from last night had left her feeling starved as she plowed into her food. Half way finished, and sipping a fresh glass of juice, she began to feel dizzy. Everything around her began to grow dark. Xena's body started to get weak as she swayed towards the table. Her hand went up to try and steady herself, only to slip sideways, as she fell to the ground, taking with it-her gift which hit the ground, spun, and fell flat.   
  
A guard snuck into her tent. Xena weakly raised her head, the figure blurred as she uttered, "Go.. get..... help now."   
  
The figure snickered as it knelt beside her. "I'm all the help you'll ever need, *princess*." Holding her head in one hand, his other came down hitting her face and knocking her out.   
  
*********************************************************************   
  
When Xena awoke, she was cold and in pain, her arms stretched high above her head, standing against a wall. There was hardly any noise-just an irritating drip and squeaks from rats. She had no idea how she had gotten here, or who was behind it. The figure she saw before she was knocked out had been blurry. With all her strength, Xena tugged on the chains, trying to pull them from the wall. The moisture of the room had molded a lot of the wall's surface-weakening its integrity. She began to feel the binds start to shift their way free. Suddenly, she heard footsteps, and stopped.   
  
The man started to come into view. Dressed almost like royalty, wearing a plush velvet cloak, jewels, and silk. Older than her in appearance, his graying hair slicked back and a full mustache with beard. He stepped up close to her, leaning so close, she could feel his stale breath on her face. Xena's face cringed.   
  
"Now, now, don't be frightened....Xena. I have no intention of pushing myself at you. I want one thing, and one thing only from you." He smiled the whole time, trying to intimidate her.   
  
Xena felt no fear, only hate. "Oh yeah, and just what's that you piece of sh-"   
  
The man's hand flew up to hault her from furthing her sentence. "Come now Xena, you wouldn't want to say something you'd regret now do you?"   
  
She bared a toothy smile and spit in his face. As the drool crawled down from his forehead, then to his nose, mouth, and beard, his expression turned deadly. He wiped his face, then looked down at his hand. A cruel smile followed as he hauled off and backhanded her as hard as he could.   
  
"Now you listen here you little wench! You have been moving on MY territory with your army- MINE! Do you understand that!? Go back home LITTLE GIRL. Don't try to conquer - like us big boys-it'll only bring you trouble as it has now. If you don't comply-well, you KNOW what will happen." He then punched her in the stomach and her knees buckled.   
  
"Sir- Macone, her troops are starting to wonder where she's at. There's talk of them proposing a new leader." The owner of the voice was coming out of the shadows.   
  
The light finally exposing his face, Xena's face turned into a vengeful glare. It was one of her own guards. A traitor had been in her midst and she hadn't even known about it. He was new, a man named Kronon. He had enlisted in her army to supposedly, "ride with the greatest warrior known to Greece".   
  
Macone smiled at the news Kronon had brought. "Wonderful. Come now Kronon-we have much to do."   
  
Rage boiled inside Xena, she pulled against her confinements and felt them break free from the wall. The chains dragged down from her wrists, and she gathered some in her hands. Macone began to run, as Kronon drew his sword. Xena began to twirl the long chains faster and faster. A look of true hatred peered out from her eyes. Long black hair fell against her face, darkening the shadows of it. She released the length of chains. One wrapped around Kronon's sword, pulling it from his hands. The second went around his neck. Xena thrusted it back, pulling Kronon to the floor. She picked up the sword at her feet, spun it in her hands, and brought down his end. She saw the key dangling form his limp form and freed herself from the cuffs.   
  
A crazed look remained on her face as a smile grew. Holding the sword, she walked into the shadows, searching for her other enemies. More of Macone's men started to come at her as she slipped out of the passageway where she had been chained. Her skill was unmatched as she brought them down. Finally, she saw the light of the sun peering through a door. She needed to get back to her men immediately. Running for the door, the bright burst of sun burned her eyes. A man lunged at her while trying to refocus. Flipping backward to gain some distance, she landed on her feet. Xena lunged back at him, taking the man out with the pinch.   
  
"I just cut off the flow of blood to your brain. You'll be dead in 30 seconds-so tell ME.Where are we in relation to my campsite?!"   
  
The man writhed in pain, but managed to tell her anyway. Xena began to walk away and the guard mustered up his strength. "Please, I told you-make it stop."   
  
Xena turned around and looked down at him and simply answered. "No."   
  
Looking around, she spotted a horse. Gracefully, she mounted and took off back toward her camp, using the sun as her compass. Off she raced through the trees. The sounds of birds squawking as the horse thundered through. The fortress had been off the main trail of the forest that her own camp was on the otherside of. It would be easy to find again......   
  
**********************************************************   
  
Xena made it back to the camp just in time. The men were starting to turn on each other, each trying to take command. Seeing her ride up, a silence fell over them. She sat proudly on her stolen mount. "I'm back, and STILL the leader of this ARMY. Get ready men, because tomorrow, we are going to war!"   
  
A soldier spoke out in inquiry, "What are your instructions Xena?"   
  
A cold hearted grin emerged from her features. Her eyes began to ice over as she spoke. "Kill them all."   
  
***********************************************************   
  
Throughout the time Xena had spent in captivity, Ares had been away causing other wars. It wasn't until he returned to Olympus that he found out about Xena's attack. A ball of rage grew in his chest. How dare anyone try to bring her down. He felt the need to look in on her, and appeared on the edge bank of a lake she was currently swimming in.   
  
Her eyes brightened when she saw him appear. Still in the lake up to her shoulders, she swam up closer. "Ares, nice to see you finally show."   
  
Ares, looked down. "I was away looking in on the Darphon-Corgon war. I just now found out about your capture. Are you alright?"   
  
Xena smiled, "Yes, I'm fine now. I never would have been caught if I hadn't been drugged. There was a traitor amongst my men that I have since dispatched. This Macone wants me out of the way of his looting-little does he know, I get out of the way for no one. My men are going to attack tomorrow."   
  
"Xena, I know you can take care of yourself, but if you need any help..."   
  
Xena shook her head. "No, this is something I have to do."   
  
Ares nodded at her comment. Looking at her still, she was waving him in to come join her in the lake. He smiled, took off his vest and leathers, then waded in. She swam up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He leaned forward and kissed her. Just as before, they became one again.   
  
It was starting to get late, the two had spent hours together-enjoying one another. Xena needed to go over some things about the upcoming battle with her men. Ares looked deep into her eyes, stroked her hair, and kissed her.   
  
"I'll be keeping an eye on you-" He then vanished.   
  
Xena held her fingers to her lips for a moment. Making her way back to camp, she smiled -- feeling victory at hand.   
  
***********************************************************   
  
Xena was up as the sun began to rise. She stumbled up and began to get dressed. Looking back down at her makeshift bed- she remembered the gift that Ares had brought her. It was nowhere to be found. She didn't even know what it was called. She felt a tinge of anger swoop through her. Xena would find her weapon one way or another-today though, she had to concentrate on Macone.   
  
The temperature was nippy and the sun's rays were slowly starting to heat the earth. Xena stepped out of her tent looking ready. Her men waited before her, listening for any command she might say. Xena mounted her horse. "Remember what I told you men."   
  
All together-in almost a harmonic way, the echoed back "Kill em all!"   
  
Xena smiled as she turned her horse, heading for Macone's place, the men following close behind on their own mounts.   
  
They finally made it to Macone's and just as Xena had suspected- his men were ready for war as well. A darkening storm front moved in, shadowing the land. She stopped her horse and took in the sight. Her army was larger than his. The fortress itself was quite impressive, though. She figured more guards waited inside. Macone himself, apparently not one to fight, was mounted on a horse behind his men. Xena snorted at his display of cowardice.   
  
In Olympus Ares watched intently. How glorious Xena looked atop her mount. Her black hair flowing on the wind. Those eyes transfixed on her enemy like daggers. He watched as she gave the signal and her men rushed off into the fray, she too galloping in. The horses raced along. Their hooves beating down the ground, shaping it into a warpath.   
  
Ares heart raced. Xena's men were backing their opponents down with force. Xena herself slashing and hacking away. As she saw her next victim approach she brought down her sword. Again and again she repeated this. Other soldiers she simply kicked down with her foot as she raced past on her horse. Her voice emitting a horror filled war cry. A numbing pleasure took over her as she made them bend to her will. She broke down the defensive wall of men, slowly-inching her way up to their leader. Ares sighed. She was magnificent. He felt such an urge to protect her at the same time though. He continued to watch as she finally made it to Macone.   
  
"Well, don't you look rather pathetic today! You dared to threaten me-now learn what a mistake *really* feels like. Come, find out why they call me Xena:Destroyer of Nations.. the butcher." Xena spat the words out like poison.   
  
She jumped off her mount onto her rival, knocking him off his own. The two rolled on the ground. Xena pinned him and went for her dagger. His leg came up and hit her in the side. He rolled away and stood. Xena got up as well, and pulled her sword from her scabbard, a venomous look on her face. She flipped over his head and landed behind him, kicking him in the back. The man fell forward, a few paces away.   
  
Macon glared at Xena. He put a hand to his hip. Xena figured he was reaching for his sword-but, instead, in his hands he held Ares' gift to her. _That bastard traitor must have brought that to him when he brought me..._ she thought.   
  
Ares was truly angry that this man had his chosen's gift- and appeared next to Xena.   
  
Her eyes opened in a surprised, amused glance. "Ares, I told you I could handle this on my own." Inside, Xena was happy to see him there. She knew she could easily take care of this enemy-but, with Ares being there-it was like an ego boost. The fear that Macone felt, realizing he was up against an invincible force, would be written all over his face.   
  
Upon hearing Ares' name, the man's face dropped to a frightened stare.   
  
Ares simply smiled. "Listen old man, I hope you realize that you are not qualified to use that weapon. You have to have power, a bond with it-harmony, and well-it's not something you just pick up and throw."   
  
The Macone tossed the weapon and watched as it only fell flat to the ground. Horror began to grip him.   
  
Ares laughed and looked back to Xena. "I know you can handle this on your own Xena, but you see, there's a problem. I haven't told you all there is to know about the chakram yet, and well, this looks like as good a time as any for an introductory lesson." With that Ares reached out his hand and watched as the chakram floated into it. Its surface reflected such power.   
  
Xena watched as Ares continued his *lesson*. "Alright, first thing you do is pick out your target. Macone-I guess you'll do." The man whimpered as Ares went on. "So, you curl your wrist, then simply-release."   
  
Ares threw the Chakram directly at the enemy who's head came off his body. Ares pointed at the weapon as it raced through the sky. It stopped in the air. From his cupped hand he tossed a lighting bolt which struck the chakram, making it start to spin again, a blue ring of light rippling off of it. It flew into the wall of Macone's lair. The ground shook as the fortress fell, trapping the remaining enemy men guarding the insides, trapped under it's remains. The whirling noise grew louder as the chakram started to make its way back. Ares lifted out his hand and caught it in mid-flight. A grin crawled aross his face as he looked over to Xena.   
  
She sat there on her horse, her eyes bulged open in surprise. "Well, I guess we can go back to camp now, seeing as there's no one left to fight and nothing left to scavenge." She looked back at him and winked. Xena's troops started to make their way back to camp- leaving her and Ares to talk.   
  
Ares swaggered up to her, holding up the chakram. "I believe this belongs to you." She smiled back at him as he began to fade back to Olympus.   
  
Xena turned to get back on her horse, when she felt the hilt of a sword come crashing down on her neck. The only enemy guard left standing walked up to where she lay unconscience. Suddenly, a bright surge of energy blasted into the man, tearing him to pieces. Ares, stood there. He had felt Xena in danger-still being so close- and had come back through to help her. His eyes filled with anger as he saw her sprawled out on the ground. The storm which had loomed over the battle began to fall. The rain hit the ground soaking the earth. Ares picked his princess up and took her back to Olympus.   
  
*****************************************************************   
  
Ares placed Xena on his bed. He knew it was only a matter of time until she woke up. The infidel had just hit her hard enough to knock her out. Regardless, Ares curled up next to her, wrapping his arms around his favorite-his love. He ran his hands along her arms and kissed her gently on the lips. Her eyes finally lifted. She smiled at him then squinted in pain as she attempted to move her neck. Ares placed his hand on the bruised area and a warm heat came forth as the pain went away.   
  
She looked around and realized where she was. The room was masculine, just like its owner. Silver trim lined every wall. A large fire burned, warming them. The bed was magnificent. Large pillars and black silk drapes and sheets. Xena felt like she was imposing, and looked at Ares. Before she could say a word, he touched a gentle finger to her lips. "I brought you here because I wanted to." He reassured her.   
  
Xena saw the chakram still clutched in her hands from when Ares' handed it to her after the battle. She stared at it with curiousity and respect. "How long will it take before I get the hang of using it?"   
  
"You should be able to use it perfectly the first time. Of course, you won't be able to bounce power surges off it like meeeeeeeeeee." Ares huffed on his hand and *polished* it on his chest.   
  
She snickered at Ares' humor-and then a thought crossed her mind.Xena's brow arched in confusion, "What about Macone? He couldn't use it."   
  
Ares smiled and took Xena's hand in his own. "The night I gave it to you-and we held it to each other, there was harmony. It was meant for you. Only for YOU. You were destined to have it. Just like we're..."   
  
"We're....?"   
  
"We're destined to be together, Xena- shaping the world to what we choose. A world of order maintained by force."   
  
Xena smiled and stared up into Ares' eyes. Such power and confidence. He looked back at her. His lips beckoned her's and pressed into them hungrily. She ran her hands over him, and he ran his over her. Each rising and falling into one another.....feeling their hearts pound and ache with such intense love-both physical and emotional.   
  
Time passed and the two held each other throughout the night. Xena's head resting on his chest. Again he whispered, thinking she wouldn't hear. His pulse throbbed as the words passed his lips, "I love you Xena."   
  
Then his heart, which he didn't know existed until the day his eyes fell upon this raven haired beauty- skipped a beat. His warm brown eyes, so content to stare at her for eternity, closed in uncontrollable bliss as Xena uttered the words with such deep sincerity, "I know, I love you too."


End file.
